You Don't Know Me
by ecrivain anonyme
Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her.... a little bit of Snickers
1. A Night of Revelations

Author: ecrevain anonyme

Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me.

Characters: Catherine/Gil

Spoiler: everybody has their secrets, now its no secret anymore

Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her

**You Don't Know Me**

Chapter 1: A Night of Revelations

"Catherine, wait!" Grissom walk as fast as he could to reach Catherine. He knows that she's very angry but he doesn't know exactly why.

"What's wrong with you? Is it because of my relationship with Sara? "Catherine ignored him and continued walking towards her car.

"Are you Jealous?!" Finally, Grissom had triggered Catherine and she finally stopped. She turned and walked towards him. Grissom stopped as he sees his close friend coming to with tears falling from her angry eyes.

"You don't get me do you?" she said without taking her eyes from him. Grissom don't know what to say.

"Maybe I don't. But please, tell me what your problem is. You're killing me here."

"I'm not jealous. How dare of you to say that… " Catherine started yelling, before she finished her sentence Grissom interrupts.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my relationship with Sara…" he calmly put his hand to her arms which made Catherine feel relaxed.

But before her friend can even explain further Catherine removed his hands calmly and said, "I've told you everything. And there you are, hiding so many things from me. Don't you trust me?" she didn't let Grissom answer and continued, "I'm disappointed, well I guess that's just an understatement of what I feel right now. I'm really hurt. So just please, leave me alone."

She turned around and walked towards her car with tears flowing faster from her eyes. Grissom just looked at her enter her car and leave. Sara came and asked him if he already wants to go home. He told her that he needs a walk and fresh air, which she understands. She can see from his eyes that he's very down, and she knows it's because of the way Catherine reacted.

'I'm not jealous, why would I be. I'm not his lover; I'm not in love with him.' She said to her self.

'But why am I so mad at him? I know I saw it coming. Maybe I'm just over reacting…or maybe… he does get me. Maybe I'm jealous' Catherine tried to removed the idea of her being jealous.

Grissom went to the bar where he, Catherine and Brass usually go to have a drink. He ordered tequila and a beer. He knows drinking plus hunger means he can't drive. But he didn't mind. He just really wants to get drunk.

"Had a bad night?" a man said. Grissom turned over his shoulder and saw Brass smiling at him.

"May I join you?" in which Grissom gave a nod.

The Captain asked what was bothering his friend, so Grissom opened up about him and Catherine.

"Well, I guess she was really mad of you not telling about you and Sara. I'm disappointed, but I guess I understand. So you and Sara huh?" he said with a smile and a pat on Grissom's back. Grissom just gave him a smile.

Brass changed his topic and asked the very questions that he's wanted to ask Grissom.

"Gil, you and Catherine had been together for many years, and you've been tight right?" Grissom wasn't sure of where Brass is going with it but he gave his friend a nod.

"And you know her better than anyone else."

"Apparently not." Then Grissom took a sip of his beer, then a shot of tequila. Brass ignored his answer and continued.

"Do you think there would be any chance of her going out with me?" Grissom was surprised of what he said. Brass can see that Grissom was surprised by the way his face reacts.

"I know you're surprise. It's just that, I've always wanted to ask her but I'm afraid that she'll reject me because of so many things... first of all, I thought you two have, you know, a thing for each other…"

"A thing?" Grissom interrupted.

"Yeah you know, 'more than friend' relationship. And second, I don't know if it would be right to date your coworker. But of what happened between you and Sara, I know now that I should ask her out."

Brass is finally relieved that he already let his feelings out. Grissom's head started to ache. He's not sure if it is because of the drinks or Brass' revelation, but he tried to hide it.

Grissom took a very deep breathe. "Brass, I'm not sure if she would go out with you. I'm not even sure if she would want to go out with anybody else in the lab. Like what happened with her and Warrick."

Brass was not expecting that kind of answer from his friend. He was quite disappointed, again. But he made up his mind. He'll ask her out whether she'll reject him or not. 'It's now or never' he said to himself.

The rest became very silent. They both had something in their minds. They both drank their liquor but Brass observed that Grissom had drunk more combinations of beer and tequila. So he asked the bar tender not to give him anymore.

Sara was worried about Grissom so she called his celphone but Grissom was too drunk to answer his phone, so Brass answered. She insisted that she'll get Grissom and take him home. Brass stayed beside his friend until Sara arrived.

"Thanks." Sara said and smiled. Brass helped Sara get Grissom into the car. Grissom just kept on babbling about his life. They both had never seen him drunk.

When they arrived home, Sara gave all her strength to reach to the bed and let Grissom rest there, but Grissom fell on to the floor before even reaching to the bedroom door. Sara was really pissed seeing him looked like trash. Her anger reached another level when Grissom cried another woman's name.

"Catherine! Catherine!" his voice getting softer "…I need you, don't leave." Sara don't know how to react. She tried to reason to her self. 'He just felt guilty, that's all.'

TBC, I'm open for reviews


	2. Questions

**Author: ecrevain anonyme **

**Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me. **

**Characters: Catherine/Gil **

**Spoiler: everybody has their secrets, now its no secret anymore **

**Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Tension still arises between Gil and Catherine. In Grissom's office, neither of them made an eye contact nor talk directly to each other.

Grissom assigned Sara and Nick to handle Mrs. Novak's case, the old lady found dead inside a coffin, Warrick and Greg will handle the case of an unknown hand found in a meat factory while Grissom assigned Catherine to be with him in a case involving a murdered dancer in a club. Catherine wasn't sure if that case was Grissom's excuse for them to talk or just because she used to be one, but what ever it was, she was not surprised that she would handle the case.

Everyone left the room except Catherine whom Grissom asked to stay. She stayed in the room with Gil but still no eye contact. Before even Grissom was about to speak, Catherine spoke.

"Grissom, if this is about the case then spill it, but if it's not, then I don't want to talk about it. I don't wane waste time." She said without looking at him. Grissom changed his mind. 'I guess now is not the time' he said to himself.

"Forget it."

"I'm going to the club and take a look at the crime scene." She left Grissom standing alone in the room.

"Why you smell so good. New perfume?" Brass gave Catherine a smirk. Catherine knows that it's new because she knows his usual perfume.

"So, what's the occasion?" Brass ignored her question.

"According to the bar tender, she saw Haley's body…"

"The vic?" Catherine interrupted.

"Yes, the vic. Anyways, Haley was found dead 1 hour after her performance on stage. But apparently she was seen arguing with the Mr. Cross, manager of the club, in the dressing room before she performed…" Catherine searched the premise and found strands of hair near the dressing room door.

"Is he blonde?" She said while collecting the hair fibers.

"Who? The manager? No, he's not blonde. His hair is gray. Why?" Jim walked towards her to see what she had just collected. "Well, I guess this hair is not his."

"I'll bet that's the hair of the Mrs." Jim knelt and leaned closer to Catherine in which made her smell his fragrance more. "Mrs.? Let me guess, the manager is married."

"So, what do you think? Crime of passion?"

"Well, it's possible."

"People would do anything for love, even if it means murdering someone." Grissom said walking towards his colleagues. Both Catherine and Jim didn't notice Grissom's arrival.

"Hi Gil!" Brass stood up, while Catherine just remained in her position avoiding the sight of Grissom.

"Jim. So Catherine, what have we got?" Gil said while putting his kit on the floor and knelt beside Catherine. His face was so close to Catherine that he can smell her fragrant hair.

"Gee, your hair smells terrific." He whispered jokingly. She gave Grissom a little smile making Grissom a bit relieved.

She told Grissom all the things that both Catherine and Jim had discovered. Grissom didn't take his eyes off of hers while she was talking; he was just waiting for her to look at him or even just a glimpse.

"Look at me Catherine. I wanna know. I wanna see right through you." He said to himself.

Finally, after talking, she looked at Grissom to know what he's about to say, which he always does. Their eyes met. She waited for his words while he tried to get through her. And just for a few seconds, they felt like they were all alone, just the two of them.

Brass cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I'm gonna ask for the prints of the Mrs." Catherine said while getting Grissom's kit which she thought was hers.

"Uh Catherine,"

"What?"

"That's mine." Grissom pointed at the kit that Catherine was holding. She got embarrassed for a while and gave the kit to Grissom while he handed Catherine her kit. She walked away as fast as she could, wondering what had happened there. As a matter of fact, even Grissom and Brass didn't know what had just happened. Grissom stayed in his position and gave a deep sigh. Brass looked at Grissom with a confused face. He knows something's not right between Grissom and Catherine, that it's more than a misunderstanding between two friends.

"Case closed." Greg gave Warrick a hi-five. "You're good" Warrick said to the young CSI. Greg did so many things for the case that Warrick gave a good word to Grissom. Apparently, the case of an unknown hand was the hand of a Mexican businessman whose body was dumped behind the trunk of a car few kilometers from where the factory. The killer was the factory owner who had a beef with victim. Nick and Sara who have just arrived were greeted by the very proud Greg Sanders. "What's up guys?" Both of them just gave him a smile." So what happened to your case? Warrick asked then sips a hot cup of coffee. "Apparently, Mr. Novac killed Mrs. Novac to end her suffering. He said he had to let her go."

"Things you do for love." Sara said. Nick noticed that something's bothering her. He asked her what was is but she told him she was fine, but Nick knows she's lying.

"Would you do it?" Sara looked at Greg with confusion.

"Would you do it to Grissom what Mr. Novac did to his wife." Greg added.

"You mean kill him?"

"No, I mean would you set him free? Let him go." Both Warrick and Nick thought it was a very good question. Everyone in the room looked at Sara, waiting for her response, including Hodges who was just in time to hear Greg's question.

"There you are! My two favorite CSIs" Hodges said as he saw Grissom and Catherine walking in the hall way. "What is it Hodges?"

"I already have the results." He handed the results to Grissom. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. "So what do you guys think?" Hodges smiled, expecting Grissom giving him a pat on the back. "I think you may have solved the case." Catherine said smiling at the lab rat. And of course, Hodges was happy.

"We better tell this to Brass." She added. But before the turned around, Hodges added something. "You know, I always though you two had a thing for each other. Because you are so tight. Honestly, I was surprised when I heard about you and Sara."

" Aren't we all?" Catherine said then walked away. Grissom followed Catherine while the innocent Hodges just shrugged his shoulders.

The interrogation was done and the suspect was caught. Brass, Catherine and Grissom stayed after the officers accompanied the suspect out of the room. Brass had been dying to ask Catherine a date but still have not gotten the chance. He took a deep breath, and said to himself, 'Oh what the heck. It's now or never.'

"Uh, Cath, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Jim, what is it?"

"I mean in private." Then brass looked at Grissom asking him through his eyes to leave. Grissom doesn't want to leave both of them alone, now that he already know what Jim was about to tell Catherine. But he did leave; walking out of the room, wondering what could've happened if he had stayed.

"So, shoot."

"Well I,…I don't know how to stat." Brass wiped his sweat off his face with his handkerchief.

"Just say it straight to the point." He paused for a moment. "

"Let's go out." Catherine paused and began laughing, not quite the response Brass was expecting. "That's it" We have to talk in private just for you to ask me out? Jim, you, Gil and I have been going out together for years, so why…" Brass knows that Catherine didn't get what he meant so he interrupted.

"No, no…That's….that's not what I meant." She was thinking that he was just kidding. But by the look on Jim's face, he's not. She doesn't know what to say. What would they think if she goes out with the Captain? What would Grissom think?

"Catherine I need to know." Brass walked towards her and put his hands into her cheeks, caressing them, feeling the softness of her skin. Catherine didn't mind, in fact she likes the feeling of a man caressing her. A feeling she never felt for a long tome, until that moment. "Jim…."

TBC!! Thanks for the reviews and I'm still open. I'm sorry if it took so long, I had so many things to do.


	3. It's A Date!

**

* * *

**

**Author: ecrevain anonyme **

**Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me. **

**Characters: Catherine/Gil **

**Spoiler: everybody has their secrets, now its no secret anymore **

**Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: It's A Date!

Catherine was on a day off, and everyone have their hands full. Warrick and Grissom team up for the case of the missing boy while Greg, Sara and Nick were assigned to solve the case of a possible robbery in a small store.

"Hey Sara, wait up!" Nick ran across the hallway. Sara heard him and turned around. Nick handed her a file.

"What's this?" Sara asked as she opened the folder. Her face lit up when she saw what's in it. Apparently, one of their suspects was present at the scene of the crime, thanks to the blood they found on the scene. Sara was right, which makes her face lit up more.

"Like I said, that woman is no saint." Sara said and gave Nick a smirk on her face.

Earlier, Nick and Sara had a bet whether the woman was innocent or not, guess who's on the side of the woman? And the loser will treat winner for a dinner in an Italian restaurant.

"I'll tell Sophia." Sara turned and walked away.

"And I guess I better call for a reservation." He said to himself. And they parted ways, with a smile looking forward for some Italian food.

"A reservation for what?" Nick was stunned to hear Greg's voice whom he didn't noticed standing behind him. "Geez Greg, are you giving me a heart attack? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you say you'd call for reservations. So, who's you date? " Greg put his hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick removed Greg's hand.

"It's Sara, and it's not a date."

"Sara is your date? Nick, you know I'm your friend and I'll support you all the way, but Sara? She's with our boss."

"Shut up Greg. I'm not dating Sara. And what's wrong with…"

"You're dating Sara?" Hodges, who just passed by and over heard their conversation, interrupted.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Nick started to become irritated. Greg told Hodges that he heard Nick saying that he'll call for a reservation.

"Really? A reservation? So what kind of expensive restaurant you and Sara will be dining at? Is this your first date? Wait! Does Grissom know about this?, Because you know, he's the boss and if he finds out that you're screwing with his woman, well, you're screwed." Hodges said to Nick, acting like a concerned friend .

"Hey! We had a bet, she won, and I lost that's why I have to treat her to an Italian restaurant…"

"Ooooh, Italian!" both Greg and Hodges said in chorus.

"…and we're just friends who are about to go out and have dinner. That is it. And nobody's screwing anybody. Ok? Got it?" Nick thought that he had cleared his colleagues' minds. There was silence for a few seconds.

"So you lost to woman! Shame on you Nicholas Stokes." Greg and Hodges laughed. They laughed so hard that they caught Grissom's attention, who was just looking for Hodges for his DNA results. Nick noticed Grissom coming towards them and walked as fast as he could to the opposite direction.

Greg and Hodges still didn't notice Grissom behind them so 'the boss' cleared his throat. They turned their heads over their shoulders and saw a not so happy Grissom.

Brass was glad that the case was finally closed. He took his phone from his breast pocket. He looked at it and sighed, 'no calls' he said to himself. Warrick, who was also in the interrogation room, noticed that Brass had looked at his phone for the sixth time.

"Expecting a call from someone?" Warrick teased Brass.

"Yeah" Brass put his phone back to his breast pocket.

"So who's the lucky woman?" Warrick had noticed the slight change in the Captain's behavior since this morning. He's been in a cheerful mood which is quite unusual.

"Excuse me?" Jim said, pretending he doesn't know what the CSI was talking about. Warrick gave him the look, telling the Captain that he knows there's something going on. Jim finally confessed that he had finally declared his feelings to someone who have been special to his heart. He stood from his chair, buttoned his suit and proudly said, "Well as a matter of fact, we're having a date tonight." Warrick was happy for him, of all the things that he had been through; having a woman would be a good thing for him.

'She said yes' Grissom said to himself. He stayed in the other side of the room, listening to their conversation. He wants to be happy for his friends but he just can't help himself but feel disappointed. He's disappointed to found out that Catherine agreed to go out with Jim, it's not that he thinks Catherine does not deserve a man like Jim, but it should've been him.

He left the room and noticed Sara talking to Detective Sophia.

'Damn it Gil. You're already with Sara. What the hell were you thinking?' he realized how much he had neglected the only woman who have waited and stayed beside him. Sara noticed him and gave him a smile before she vanished from his sight. They haven't talked that much lately. He had to make up to her. Then suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hello Jim?" Catherine answered with a smile. She spend her afternoon picking and trying on all the clothes in her closet. Jim was glad to hear her voice. He locked his door from his office so that no one can disturb them.

"Hi Catherine, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm just trying on some dresses that I dug from my closet." Brass smiled. How he wished to see her trying on some clothes. With her perfect curves, he's in no doubt that all those dresses would fit to her perfectly.

"You don't need to try on all those dresses."

"But I need to look perfect for our date tonight." She said while unzipping her short white dress and sliding it down her legs.

"Cat, you are and will always be perfect to me" Brass said with sincerity. Hearing him say that made her felt like her heart was melting. She released a very wide smile, she can feel his sincerity which makes her heart beat faster.

"Well I guess a simple black dress will do." She told him.

"I called just to tell you that I'm going to pick you up at seven, is that okay?"

"Of course….so I guess I'll see you later." She said with a little bit of a flirtation.

"I can't wait." They both bid goodbye but waited for one of them to hang up.

"Bye Jim."

"Bye Cat." Still, neither of them dared.

"…Jim?"

"What?"

"You should hang up now."

"You do it."

"But you called first."

"So?" Both of them began to act like children. Telling each other to hang up the phone, but no one wants to do it. Finally, Catherine bid goodbye, again. Then hung up.

She lay on her bed, put the pressed the phone deeply between her breasts. She felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time and it was a great feeling for her.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Nick said with joy in his face. Sara almost forgot about their dinner. "Oh yeah tonight…right. I almost forgot."

"So should I pick you up? Or…"

"Sara." Gil's voice made Nick stopped to what he was saying. Apparently, Gil wanted to ask Sara out. Sara doesn't know what to do. She wanted to go out with him, but she doesn't want to disappoint Nick. She looked at Nick as if she's asking his permission to cancel their dinner, which Nick understood and gave her a nod.

"Sure." Sara said. Nick tried not to show his sadness. He understood that they need time together. He told them to use the reservation that he had made. Grissom was confused as why Nick would give his reservation to them. Sara whispered to his ear, "I'll tell you later."

"I really love this place" Catherine said with a wide smile in her face. Jim was glad to see her smiling. Every time she smiles makes him feel relaxed. He really love the way she looked, especially that night. He's right; the black dress fits perfectly to her.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Isn't this expensive?" Brass assisted Catherine as she sits down and sat opposite to her. She looked at the environment. Many people dining in looked like rich people, really rich. There's a band playing mellow songs which made her wonder why no one dared to dance since she thought that the restaurant was filled with couples dating. She never expected that Brass would take her to a very expensive Italian restaurant. She was indeed impressed.

"Let's not talk about money, okay? Let's just enjoy the night." The waiter gave them the menus. She looked at the price and was quite surprised to see big numbers. 'I guess expensive was just an understatement.' She said to herself. She looked at Brass looking at the menus. 'He looked like he's not worried.' She chose a food that would not stain her dress. She wants to make sure that she won't eat much and should look pretty for the entire night.

"Catherine?" she heard Sara's voice. She turned and saw Sara and Grissom sitting in a table with menus in their hands. Brass heard her too and followed the voice. All four of them were shocked.

'We'll I guess this would be an interesting night' Grissom sarcastically said to himself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm still and will always be open for negative and positive reviews!!! 


	4. Mean, Green Grissom

**Chapter 4: Mean, Green Grissom**

**Author: ecrevain anonyme **

**Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me. **

**Characters: Catherine/Gil **

**Spoiler: everybody has their secrets, now its no secret anymore **

**Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her **

* * *

Grissom wasn't comfortable seeing Jim and Catherine dating, exchanging a few laughs and enjoying their time together, just the both of them, It just makes him want to go there and join them. He tried not to look at their direction and put his attention to Sara.

"So, do you like it here?" Grissom said then put some spaghetti into hi mouth. Sara gave him a nod, even she is not comfortable having dinner with Grissom while Catherine is just two tables away. She wanted to ask something to Grissom but she's not quite sure if that was the right place and time to do so.

Both of them tried to make a good conversation but it all ended up cold and dry. Grissom can feel the coldness between them.

"Sara, is there a problem?" Sara was relieved that Grissom finally realized that there's a problem. She didn't know how to start but still gave it a shot.

"Have you…and Catherine had something in the past?" Sara was sure Grissom didn't get it through his face. She thought it was a bad idea to ask about his relationship with Catherine, so she told him to forget it but he insisted to continue.

"Sara, just tell me." Grissom held her hand and squeezed it. Sara gave him a smile and pulled her hand off of his grip. She paused for a moment, looked at him, and said,

"How close are you and Catherine?"

"We're close."

"How close?" she added immediately.

"What do you mean?" Grissom was wondering why she would ask such questions.

"Is she like a sister to you, a close friend…or…or more?"

"Where are you heading with this?" Grissom started to get irritated which is unusual considering how he always manages to be calm. He was starting to feel like he was being interrogated by Sara for some crime he had no idea he had committed. But the real thing that irritates him is the fact that he, himself, doesn't know the answer, he hates not knowing the answers.

Sara restrained herself from yelling. She told him everything that's been bothering him, like how she hates his blue shirt, his dog, and how jealous she was of his relationship with Catherine. At first she tried to convince herself that what Catherine and Grissom have was just plain friendship. But her jealousy grew even more after the incident where Grissom got drunk and called Catherine's name. Grissom was surprised to found out what Sara had been hiding it in her heart for a very long time. He can now see that she's hurt, he wanted to go near her, apologize and tell her that there's nothing to be jealous of, but he couldn't.

Before Sara's tears even fall from her eyes, she immediately went to the ladies room and there, she poured all her sadness. That incident caught both Catherine and Brass' attention. They both wondered what had just happened.

"What happened?" Catherine asked the Brass, who also has no idea and just gave her a shrug. Catherine can't stop looking at Grissom. He rubs his forehead, leaned on his chair and gave a deep breath. She knows that there's a problem. Grissom caught her looking and gave him fake smile and raised his drink. Which she did the same thing. Even if Grissom didn't say anything, she knew that he was telling her that he's fine. Brass cleared his throat which transferred Catherine's attention to him. Brass gave the waiter a nod and the waiter signals the band to play the song that Brass requested. Brass stood and went near to Catherine. Grissom looked at them and hoped that Brass was going to excuse himself and go to the men's room so that he can approach Catherine.

Catherine was surprised when Brass asked her for a dance. She never thought of him as a man who likes to dance especially in front of many people. She gave him her hand and followed him. They stopped in front of the band. Brass took her hand and put it on his shoulder, rested his hand on Catherine's lower back and their palms touching. He took the lead as the mellow sound of the band started playing.

Grissom didn't know what to do. He can't believe that Brass was able to pull that kind can't of 'stunt'. He didn't take his eyes off of them, and neither did Brass. While both of them were dancing to the slow beat of the band, Catherine, on the other hand, was uncomfortable with many people looking at them.

She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "I must admit, I'm impressed."

"How did you do it?" she asked.

"Well, I told the waiter that I will be having a dinner with a very special woman, so I asked him what would make my date sweep her off her feet."

"And this is it?"

"Why? Is it working?" Catherine smiled and said yes. She realized that Brass was really serious. She anchored her arms at his back with her hands resting on his shoulder, and her head on his chest. Brass wrapped his arms around her, and they both closed their eyes, minding no one in the room. She can feel his heart beating fast which made her smile.

The song had finally stopped and Catherine and Brass slowly stopped swaying. Catherine raised her head to meet the eyes of the man in front of him. He stared at her eyes for a moment then slowly his sight switched to her soft lip, her lip that he's been dying to taste which Catherine noticed. He pulled her closer to him, and their faces were inches away from each other. As his lip gets closer, his heart beats faster. Catherine closed her eyes and opened her mouth as she sees his lip gets closer to her.

Seeing them about to kiss, he immediately stood without noticing his chair fell into the ground. He wanted to move his feet but he froze. Sara also saw the couple and turned to see Grissom's reaction, it was no surprise to her to see him unhappy and worried.

Brass then closed his eyes while his nose played with her nose.

Then his phone rang. 'Dammit!' he said to himself. He moved again but was distracted by the sound of his phone. Catherine opened her eyes in disappointment and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled his phone from his breast pocket. Catherine in dismay, leaned her head against his chest. If only she could grab his phone and shove it up to the caller's ass, she probably would.

"Kill Joy." She said, which made Jim chuckled.

The relieved entomologist gave deep breath and a little smile. He took his chair from the ground and sat, he was thanking the caller for the interruption. But he's not at all happy about what had almost come about. He was disappointed at Catherine, for giving in so easily.

He just shook his head and said to himself," No wonder no man has taken you seriously Cath." He took a sip of his drink and noticed Sara standing in front of him and not in a good mood.

"They make a cute couple, huh?" Sara said, trying to get something out of Grissom. He nodded without looking at Sara the looked at Catherine's direction.

Brass turned off his phone, put it back to his breast pocket and gave a deep breathe. Catherine knew that the call was no good news.

"Bad news?" Brass sighed, smiled at her and caressed her cheeks. Sara looked at Grissom to see how he would react. Grissom, seeing his friend caressing the woman he had been adoring for years, looked away. Seeing Catherine being touched by another man feels like a knife cutting his heart.

"It's the deputy Sheriff, we need to get to the crime scene before the media arrives."

"The vic must have been a prominent person."

"It's a massacre. Half of the people dead, half were injured in a party held by the mayor's nephew. Only one who's not hurt and a probable witness…a nine year old girl who apparently, hid inside her parent's closet." Catherine's face looked devastated, Jim knows that she feels sorry for the kid. And that's what sometimes worries him. She gets attached easily to someone which sometimes clouded her judgment.

"Let's tell Grissom." Catherine said. Brass nodded and asked for the waiter for the cheek. After paying, they went to Sara and Grissom's table and told them about the call. Grissom and Sara went to Grissom's car while Catherine hopped in Jim's car.

"Dammit!!" Grissom cursed as he impatiently turned the engine on and off.

"What's the problem?"

"It wouldn't start, the battery must have been dead."

"Then why don't you hop in with us and I'll just call the tow truck." Grissom was about to refuse when Sara interrupted.

"We would love to." The she smirked. He knows she's up to something.

Both Sara and Grissom seated silently at the back, both staring at the window near them. Jim and Catherine, on the other hand, didn't notice the other couple as they laughed their hearts out until Grissom cleared his throat. Grissom grew more and more jealous. There's always a part of him that envies his friend, Jim. Only Jim can make Catherine laugh so hard, and he hates him for that. He looked at Catherine's reflection in the front view mirror; he can see she's giggling along with her date. He stared at her, her lips he just can't stop wanting. He swallowed his saliva. He knew that it was wrong to want another woman.

Brass was having a great night, as a matter of fact, he wished that he had left his phone so that he could have spent more time with Catherine. When the traffic light turned red, Brass took Catherine's hand from her lap and squeezed it gently, she turned to him and he looked at her, telling each other that they enjoyed each other's company. They didn't say it, but they knew. Catherine rubbed her fingers on his hand, and they both enjoyed caressing each other, though they know that Grissom and Sara was at the back. Light signaled green, so Jim returned his sight on the road, still half of himself wondering what was she thinking at that moment, same thing with Sara. She was wondering what Grissom was thinking at that very moment. She knew that doubting his love for her is wrong, but can you blame her? She looked at him, seeing his eyebrows met and his forehead wrinkled really showed how pissed he was. She wanted to held his hand and comfort him. She hates seeing him pissed, its very unlike him.

"Thank God!" Grissom said to himself, though he didn't realize that he said out loud. He quickly went out of the car ignoring the passengers and quickly went to work. Catherine asked Sara what's with Grissom, but she was told to forget about it, which she did. Everyone noticed that Grissom was not in the mood.

"Hey Cath!" Greg said, entering the room with an envelope in his hand.

"What's up Greg?"

"I already have the lab results….and it's negative….uh…Cathe?"

"What?"

"Do you know what happened to Grissom?"

"Not that that I know of, why'd you ask?"

"He seemed so…" Grissom who just arrived, interrupted by clearing his throat. Greg immediately left the room to spare himself from a possible outburst. Catherine gave Grissom the look that tells him that she knew something was to and she wants to know.

"What?" Grissom said with a little annoyance.

"Did I say something?" Catherine playing innocent, raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Grissom gave a little smirk and shook his head. 'There she goes again, making sound like I'm guilty.'

"It's the look on your face."

"What about?"

"It just drives me crazy, that's all." He said in a whisper, fortunately for him, Catherine didn't hear it clearly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you said something…"

"Forget it, so what does the lab result say?" he then changed the topic knowing she won't let the first topic go.

"What did you say? I heard you said something. You know I won't let it go." Grissom leaned closer to her hoping that once he opened his mouth, he'll say something that really makes sense and would satisfy her.

"Well, what I said was….I…"their eyes met and was destructed by it. He's blank, he can't think of anything to say. Then his eyes caught her lips, it was like calling him to touch it, feel it, taste it. He just couldn't take it anymore, his head leaned closer and closer towards her. Catherine meanwhile realized it but couldn't help herself to move. He was about to put his hand on her cheeks and be inches away from tasting her when a voice of a man was heard.

"Arrrgghhh!!! What ?!!" Grissom yelled at the top of his longs which took the attention of other people in the lab and Catherine came to her senses. She took steps away from him, reflecting what had happened. She caressed her hair in disbelief. 'Was he coming on to me?' she asked herself, but knowing Grissom, she giggled and told her self that it was silly for her to even think of it.

Poor Greg, he had no idea why Grissom just yelled at him.

"What do you want?!" Grissom said in a very angry tone.

"Um…the deputy chief was looking for you. As a matter of..uh…of a fact, he's waiting in your office." Grissom realized how awful he treated poor Greg, he felt sorry for the kid for yelling at him, and he felt sorry for himself for letting his guard down and almost kiss his friend. He left Greg and Catherine in the room and went to his office.

TBC

This Chap is not over yet…..it's kinda long, so, I apologize for posting it for a long time… well, here it is, hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Mean, Green grissom pt 2

**Chapter 5: Mean, Green Grissom pt 2**

**Author: ecrevain anonyme **

**Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me. **

**Characters: Catherine/Gil **

**Spoiler: everybody has their secrets, now its no secret anymore **

**Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her **

* * *

Everyone in the lab was affected by Grissom's change of attitude, and Brass knew that Catherine was the most affected of all. He knew how close Grissom is to her, and that he can never change.

" What's up with Griss?" Warrick asked the Captain hoping he'll receive an answer, instead, Jim gave him a shrug.

"He's been like that ever since…" Jim Brass paused for a moment and suddenly a thought came into his head in which he eventually thought it was silly for him to even entertain the idea and he then removed that though out of his mind. He just simply let a smile out which made Warrick wonder.

"Why are you smiling? Come on tell me."

"I'm not smiling." Brass' responds made it more intriguing for Warrick.

Catherine happened to passed by the lay out room where Brass and Warrick were. She immediately saw Brass and smiled. Warrick, who first noticed her, greeted Catherine with a smile, "Oh, hi Cath!". But he only saw a smile, in which was not intended for him, but for Brass who also gave a smile and a wink in the eye. Warrick was more intrigued by the way those two looked at each other. He knows there something about them that was never there before.

When Catherine vanished from their sight, Warrick couldn't help himself to ask, though he knew that he might receive a dishonest answer from his colleague.

"Are you and Catherine up to something?" Brass paused for moment, and denied Warrick's "allegations" which made Warrick rolled his eyes. "And besides, even IF we're up to something, we wouldn't be telling it to you now, would we?" Brass added. _'He's got a point'_ Warrick said to himself.

After an interrogation the next day, which still went nowhere close to solving the case, Brass confronted Grissom about his recent behavior. Grissom wasn't really in the mood to talk to him, but since Brass is his friend, he gave the Captain a chance.

"Tell me Grissom, is there a problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why are you being so grouchy for the past two days?" Grissom's eyebrow started to meet. "You've been yelling at everyone in the lab, you yelled at Catherine to get out of your office, you almost even yank a suspect back in the interrogation room. And you're telling me you don't have a problem? "

"So what? The suspect was not telling the truth what do you want me to do….beg? And besides, it's only natural for a supervisor like me to yell or kick someone out of my office…it's part of the job." Grissom's voice was starting to rise and took some of the people's attention.

"But it's very unlike you. You've been like that ever since we left the restaurant. Come on Griss, you know better than that." Grissom knew that Jim Brass was right. He wanted to tell him that he is the reason, because he was jealous of the Captain for dating his best friend. But of course, he couldn't say that.

"I just want to remind you that personal problems should not be brought to work. Because if you did, everyone is affected."

"Including Catherine?" Gil Grissom already knew that.

"Everyone, and when I say everyone that means it includes her."

"What if, let's say, I'm being crabby to just one person, to Greg for instance, would you still do the same gesture as what you did just now? Brass didn't respond. _' Of__ course not. Greg's a gro__w__n man, he can handle it.' _

"But if it was Catherine?" Gil added. Without hesitation he responded, "Of course I would. It's Catherine we're talking about here. And I don't care if you're her boss or even the Chief of police."

Realizing that Jim was right, Grissom cooled down. He tried to overcome his jealousy for the meantime and focused at the case. After the case was finally solved, Greg, Nick, Warrick and Hodges gossiped about the weird behaviors that the two senior CSI's and the Captain had been showing lately, but none of them noticed Sara's dreariness. For the whole time, Sara was already having doubts about her boyfriend's love for her. She was wondering if Grissom ever did love her, or is he just using her to fill a gap in his heart, a gap that she thinks only Catherine could fill. She doesn't want to go home, for she knew that Grissom would be there. When everybody was getting ready to go home, Sara took the chance to talk to Nick in private.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Would you like to go to a bar with me and have a drink?" Sara immediately received a _'yes'_ from Nick and asked him not to tell anyone that she was the one who asked him out. Nick was puzzled, but still gave her a nod and received a smile.

Grissom was leaving the licker room and was already at the door when he saw Catherine and Brass just few feet away from where he was standing. They didn't noticed him for they continue their laughter, and Brass even whispered something to Catherine's ear which made Grissom looked away and went back to the locker room. Figuring Catherine get her things from her locker, Grissom decided to tell her what he really felt before it's already too late. While he can hear Catherine's laughter drew closer and closer, Grissom thought of a way how to start and end his piece. But he couldn't think of a right way how to say it.

"Oh, hey Griss?" Catherine was surprised to see his friend still in the lab since she saw Sara left the building few minutes ago. _'What the heck!'_ Grissom said to himself.

"Catherine…"he said while his heart started to beat faster, and he was starting to perspire.

"What is Gil?"

"Can I talk to you just for a sec?" He said then he walked closer towards Catherine until they are just one step away from each other.

"Sure." Catherine, who has no idea of the content of their conversation, was all ears to what Grissom was about to say.

"I ah…" his sweat started to fill his arm pit. _'Dammit Gil, say something!'_ he said to himself.

"…I… I'm sorry." Catherine was confused of what he said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For this…" Within a few seconds, Grissom took a step forward, held Catherine's face with both his hands then closed his eyes….

TBC

* * *

Finally...Chapter five...whew!! Thanks for the reviews and hope you won't stop reviewing... 


	6. First Kiss

**Chapter 6: First Kiss**

**Author: ecrevain anonyme **

**Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me. **

**Characters: Catherine/Gil **

**Spoiler: everybody has their secrets, now its no secret anymore **

**Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her **

* * *

"Catherine? Catherine are you okay?" Catherine, who's was obviously floating somewhere else, apologized to Brass for not paying attention.

"So I've been talking here for the past thirty minutes and your not even listening? Now that's rude." Brass smiled. He put his hand on top of Catherine's hand, after receiving another apology from her.

"What's the problem? Is it me? I'm getting boring?"

"Of course not, if I find you boring would I still be preparing this dinner for you?"

"I guess not." Jim said and put another spoonful of 'Tiramisu' into his mouth.

"I don't find you boring, as a matter of fact, I'm happy when I'm with you. You never fail to make me laugh." She then gave him a look that directly struck his heart. He can see and feel her sincerity through her eyes. He was happy hearing he say those words, his ego boosted almost through the roof.

"Then what's the matter?" Catherine let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, it's work related."

"Is Grissom giving you a hard time back at the lab? Cause if he is, I'm going to talk to him. "

"You'll do that?" Catherine was touched.

"Of course."

" No it's not Grissom, I'm just probably tired. I think I should ask for a day off." She added.

But she was lying. It's not the work, but it's Grissom that's been bothering her. Convinced with what Catherine' said, he let go of the topic. He suggested that they leave the dining room, where they had finished Catherine's delicious 'tiramisu', and go to the living room.

He then looked through Lindsey's collection of CD's hoping to find a music that would set the mood. Catherine's daughter was with her grandmother which was a perfect for Brass, not that he doesn't like Lindsey. He then saw a CD with a familiar name… _'Hmm, John Legend…'_ Warrick said this guy's music is way more than good. Knowing how good Warrick's taste with music, he trusted the man's opinion. He opened the case, went to the CD player and put the CD into the player. Looking through the list of songs, he then saw a title that would definitely set the mood. 'Ah, SLOW DANCE, this should work." He said to himself.

Catherine was sitting on the sofa, enjoying the sight of Brass very busy looking through Lindsey's CD and figuring out how to use the player.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

"No, I can handle this." Jim refused, trying not to embarrass himself in front of her. _'Where the damn 'play' button?_' he said to himself. Then finally the song played. Catherine was impressed of his taste for music, he really knows how to set the mood.

_"Slow Dance" _

Yea, sing it with me yall, oh yea yea 

Brass turned to see Catherine and gave her a smirk. "Would you care to dance with me…again?" he said while offering his hand. She accepted and reached for his hand, he placed her hands on his shoulders while his resides on her lower back. She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around him. Brass can smell her hair, and it was a fragrant he will never and cannot forget.

_Can we wait just a minute  
Slow it down for a minute now baby  
Your talkin loud  
Your wilding out  
Don't seem like my old lady  
Lets go and play the song we used to play  
Can we reignite the flame  
Cause things just ain't the same_

For a moment, she did forget everything that's been bothering her, she closed her eyes and felt the moment. She wrapped her arms tighter and so did Brass. They were more closer than ever, and they both felt good.

_We can talk about the baby  
We can talk until we're crazy  
We can focus on it now  
Or we can focus on it later  
We can start another fight  
We can argue and fuss all night  
But I propose that we go to floor and we slow dance _

No words were spoken, but there was an understanding between them, no eye to eye contact, just feelings. And what Jim Brass felt at that time says it all. He wanted her even more, he wanted her so much that he wouldn't want anything more.

_Tonight I wanna dance  
Can you do that with you man yea  
Tonight I wanna groove  
And let the music make you move  
Move yea_

Catherine just realized hoe comfortable she was with this man. That moment seemed nbtohing else mattered to her, nobody existed, just her and Brass. She felt his kiss that he gave on her head. Her head raised to see him eye to eye, which they did.

_Can we wait just a minute  
Turn that TV off for a minute  
Now politics and talkin shit aint really none of my buisness  
Lets go and play the songs we used to play  
On that old school radio  
Let the music soothe your soul_

"What is it with you that drive me nuts?" he whispered.

Catherine didn't know what to say, no man has ever told her that before. Brass pressed his lips on her forehead while closing his eyes. He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands while Catherine held his wrists while caressing them with her thumbs.

_Forget about the world  
Im groovin with my girl  
Froret about the news  
Lets put on our dancin shoes  
Lets not talk about the war  
Do we know what they fightin for  
I propose that we go to the floor and we slow dance_

His lips moved down a notch into her nose, then her cheeks until it was cm away from her lips. Brass was filled with glee realizing her willingness to be kissed, though Catherine was not quite happy with him taking it slowly. That's because she is used to taking it rough, based from her experiences from her previous relationships.

Brass' head moved a way a little but to see if Catherine's enjoying it, and by the way he saw it, she's ready and waiting for his lips to invade her lips. Brass smiled and caressed her cheek with back of his hand while the other moved on her lower back.

'What's taking him so long?' Catherine asked herself. Then slowly his face started to move closer and his eyes started to close. Sensing his lips getting closer to her, Catherine opened her mouth, ready to received and taste his lips. Brass saw that readiness which he figured that she's not a woman who would want a simple peck on the lips. So, he did open his mouth until their lipe met and and so does their tongue, tasting each other.

_Tonight I wanna dance  
Can you do that with you man yea  
Tonight I wanna groove  
And let the music make you move  
Move yea yea  
Move yea yea _

I love it  
I love it  
I love it we're slow dancin together  
I love it  
I love it 

Catherine's arm crawled around her shoulder while his hands played around his hair. Brass' hands slid down into lower back. Catherine pulled him even closer to savor him more, wanting for more passionate kiss. Catherine felt good kissing him, but suddenly a flash of yesterday's event struck her mind. She remembered him, and what he did to her.

"…I… I'm sorry." Catherine was confused of what he said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For this…" Within a few seconds, Grissom took a step forward, held Catherine's face with both his hands then closed his eyes, Catherine can see that his face moved closer and closer to her, but she didn't so anything. She lost her strength for a second.

He pressed his lips to her so hard to be sure that he can feel hers. Their lips parted. He looked at her dumb founded face, and she just stood staring at him. 'What was that for?' she wondered. For a second, there was a deafening silence. Both of their hearts pounded faster. In a spilt second, Grissom again attacked her lips and this time he explored inside of her mouth in which he tasted her even more. She repaid him with even greater kiss. Without her control, her eyes slowly closed, a sensation filled her entire body. He pushed her against the locker with his hands around her back. Catherine felt good when Grissom leaned on her. Realizing that she's been exchanging passionate kisses with her colleague and friend, she pushed Grissom away and took off as quickly as she could.

She forgot to take the things she intended to get before leaving in the first place. She left the building with full of perplexity. What he did and she didn't do was quite unexpected for her.

The memory brought by that event made Catherine pushed Jim away. Well, he didn't saw that coming, he thought she was liking it, which she did.

"What is it?" he was worried.

"I just lost oxygen, that's all." Confusion started to fill her mind, again, as she took a sit on her sofa. The song ended and so did their slow dance.

While rubbing his eyes, Grissom put the book he was trying to read at the side of his bed. He couldn't concentrate. Her face and the kiss was all he can think of. Catherine was cold to him that morning. 'Was she mad at me for kissing her? But I thought she liked it.' he wondered. Catherine was mad at him for kissing her, but she also liked it. He couldn't sleep. He just laid on his bed with his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling, imagining her face imprinted on the ceiling.

TBC

* * *

Honestly, I was not comfortable writting the kissing scene,but hope you liked it...And I really appreciate the reviews! 


	7. Hello My Lover, Goodbye My Love

**Author: ecrevain anonyme**

**Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me.**

**Characters: Catherine/Gil**

**Spoiler: everybody has their secrets, now its no secret anymore**

**Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Hello my lover, Goodbye my love**

"Hi Nick!" Nick heard a familiar voice and turned over his shoulder and saw Sara with a smile on her face.

"Oh hi Sara!" he then put a smile on his face trying to cover the awkwardness he felt. During the collection of evidence, Sara made an effort to talk to Nick because she felt that Nick was uncomfortable when she's around. But Nick made himself look busy and avoided any further contact with her

While taking shots of the victim, Greg noticed Grissom looking at Catherine's direction.

"I saw what happened." He said while clicking his camera for more shots.

"You mean you saw this kid got killed?" The Senior CSI had no idea of what Greg meant.

"You and Catherine in the locker room." Greg gave hints. He was trying to be cautious, he doesn't want anybody hear him say that he saw Grissom and Catherine kissing. Apparently, Greg was about to walk into the room when he saw them. Grissom understood what he meant. But he remained quiet as if he was ignoring Greg.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Greg winked at his boss and gave him a smile. Grissom after hearing him say that was quite relieved. He knew he could trust that kid.

Sara didn't give up on her pursuit to have a private talk with Nick, until she finally cornered him. Nick was on his knees while collecting some evidence. Sara knelt beside him.

"Talk to me Nick. I know you're avoiding me."

"Sara, can't you see I'm busy."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." He knew she was right. But still, he insisted.

"No you're not. You're trying to look like you're busy so that you can avoid me." Nick stood, and gave her a look of denial. Sara remained in her position.



"You're ASSUMING that I'M trying to look like I'm working just to avoid YOU? Yeah right." He said, emphasizing the words 'ASSUMING', 'I'M' and 'YOU' with sarcasm.

"Then why did you collect this unrelated object as evidence?" Sara then grabbed the evidence bag from Nick.

"Hey! That may be very substantial evidence that may help in cracking this case." He said, pointing at the evidence bag. He realized that there was just a crumpled piece of inside the bag. 'I don't remember collecting that' he thought. Of course he wouldn't remember, he was too busy being conscious of Sara's presence, and also too busy trying to look busy.

"Oh really?" Sara said with sarcasm.

"Yeah."

"Did you think this paper was used as a murder weapon? It a possible death due to paper cut?" she was trying to be funny. Nick realizing her efforts let a smile out.

"Well, I guess my plan didn't work." He admitted. For a moment, there was silence; each doesn't know the next thing to say. Nick finally, after collecting all his confidence, broke the silence.

"What I said the other day was true." He said without any eye contact.

"I know." Nick never saw that coming. Sara stood and they both looked at each other. They both had never seen each other that serious.

"I was too blind to see that. Maybe because I was searching for a bigger fish to feed my hunger, not realizing that a smaller fish is already enough."

"Whenever you're alone, when you feel like nobody loves you, I'll be here beside you, hold you in my arms and prove to you in any way that I can how much I love you. I'm always ready to catch you when you feel like falling." He said. The conversation was cut off when Warrick appeared from nowhere and asked for Nick's assistance.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Nick said. Warrick left the warehouse where Nick and Sara having a private time.



Suddenly a shot was fired, and everyone, who were about to leave the scene, immediately docked. A fast running car suddenly stopped in front of the crime scene. The passengers went out of the car and poured several gunshots at them.

At that moment, all Grissom was thinking was Catherine. 'Where are you Catherine' he said to himself while crawling to an uncertain direction. His head turned from one direction to another, hoping to see Catherine safe. A scream was heard, a man's voice saying, "Oh God No!"

Grissom became more and more worried. There was an exchange of gunshots between the cops and the people from the vehicle. From a distance, he saw a blonde hair behind a police vehicle. He ran towards the car to see it was Catherine, though he was 100 sure that it was her. With bent knees, he moved his feet as fast as he could. As he gets closer to the vehicle, a sudden impact was felt on his right shoulder as he tripped and fell into the ground. It was fast. He felt a pain on his shoulder and liquid dripping from it. It was blood. He crawled closer to the vehicle and saw Catherine with Jim at her side protecting her from the bullets using his body.

He saw Brass trying his best to reload his gun while at the same time holding Catherine tight into his body. Grissom was relieved that she's safe with him. He laid flat into the ground, tired of crawling, losing more energy because of his painfully wounded shoulder which he covered with his hand to stop the bleeding.

Then there was silence. Brass made sure that it was safe to let Catherine go and search if there were any casualties. Catherine seeing Grissom unconsciously lying on the ground, screamed for someone to call the medic. She immediately ran towards him. She knelt on the ground and put his head on her lap.

'Gil, don't die on me.' She said to herself as she checked his pulse, which was slowly fading. "Where's the damn paramedic!" she cried out of fear, fear of losing him. Jim ran into her aid and comforted her. "He'll be fine. The medic will be here soon." He said, though he knew, that won't help calm her down.

Another voice was heard, it was Warrick calling for help after seeing Nick on his knees hugging Sara who was unconscious and filled with blood. Warrick went to his friend, whose tears were falling from his eyes.

"She's cold." Warrick said, touching Sara's arm. Nick held her tighter.



He carried Sara's body as the ambulance finally arrived.

Everyone looked at him as he placed her into the ambulance. He didn't let anyone carry or even touch her. Grissom was rushed to the hospital and Catherine was beside him until he was put to the OR.

Back in the lab, everyone was mourning over the death of their friend and colleague--Sara. Though all the people in lab were still working their butts out, they can't get the devastating news out of their heads. Sara's body was in the morgue with Doc Robins who immediately wiped his tears when Nick arrived.

Nick stood beside her. He stared at her and fixed her hair. He didn't hear Doc Robbins talking about the good memories he had with her.

"She looked like she's in peace."Nick said. He bent over and gave Sara a long and passionate kiss.

Doc Robbins left the room wondering if there was something between the two.

Nick felt the guilt in his heart. He thought that he could've protected her.

'Goodbye, my love' those were the last words he spoke before he left the room.

* * *

I was already done with this chapter 3 or 2 months ago, and so I posted it or so I thought...When I was about to post my 8th chapter, I was stunned to see that my Chapter 7 is missing...and I had already deleted the soft copy...ARRGHHH!! Good thing I still have my hard copy and so...I retyped it...

Hope you like it...


	8. Killing Them

**Author: ecrevain anonyme **

**Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me. **

**Characters: Catherine/Gil **

**Spoiler: everybody has their secrets, now its no secret anymore **

**Summary: Gil has Sara, Catherine has none, but Brass wants her **

**Chapter 8: Killing Them**

"Catherine would you please calm down…"Jim said to Catherine who's been walking back and forth in the hallway waiting for the operation to be over.

"…just relax, everything will be fine." though he knew it was not true. Grissom bleed profusely on his right shoulder. Catherine, who was still ignoring the Captain, was grabbed by Jim and was led gently to her seat.

"What's taking them so long?"

"I think you should go home. You look tired" Jim said, ignoring Catherine's question. Catherine looked at him with sharp eyes.

"Well look who's talking." She replied. Jim decided to shut his mouth and just silently and patiently, wait for Catherine to finally decide to go home. Tiredness had finally struck the blonde woman. So she rested her head on Jim's shoulder while he responded with an embrace. He was thinking of buying a coffee to keep her awake but he changed his mind. 'This is good' he said to himself.

After an hour of waiting, the surgeon finally came out from the Operating room. Catherine woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you Dr. Grissom's wife?" the surgeon asked Catherine. Flattering as it may seem, Catherine tried to look as if it does not matter to her and juts showed an inch of smile.

"No, she's just a friend." Jim immediately responded.

"Oh I'm sorry. Dr. Grissom has loss so mush amount of blood. It would be best to find a donor as soon as possible."

Without any second thought, Catherine volunteered to be the donor since they both have the same blood type. Jim looked at her and saw the eagerness to save her friend. He wondered is Catherine would do the same thing for him if he was in Grissom's condition.

"Good. You'll just need to fill up some forms." The doc said and went back to the OR.



It was a day of mourning…

A day of sadness…

A day where everyone was gathered….

To celebrate to the life that Sara shared with her friend and loved ones…

And to give tribute to the memories she had left behind…

…it was an emotional day…especially for _Grissom._

Almost everyone had left the cemetery, including Nick, who let out a tear while giving his eulogy. Grissom remained standing beside Sara's grave, with Catherine next to him.

As Brass leaves the area, he looked back and saw Catherine held Grissom's hand while rubbing his back. He knew that Grissom needed someone beside him, someone who'll share his sorrow and give him strength and comfort. He knew Catherine can give it to Grissom. Only Catherine, and that's what's killing him inside.

"I made a mistake." Grissom said without giving Catherine an eye contact. Catherine looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She doesn't deserve me."

Catherine did not respond. In fact, she does not know what to say. So, she silently listened to Grissom.

"I should have told her, that I did love her. I should have given her my time, but I didn't. I was too blind, too busy…too selfish. And now…it's over…she's gone…and I did not have the chance to say goodbye to her." Sensing that his tears were about to fall from his eyes, Grissom turned his back on Catherine. He does not want any body see him cry or seen by Catherine for that matter. Catherine smiled, sensing Grissom's shyness. She rubbed her hands on his back.



"I guess we all learned a lesson…" Catherine said. Grissom wiped his tears and looked over his shoulder and waited for Catherine to tell what that lesson was.

"…learn to appreciate what you have, before time forces you to appreciate what you had." Grissom knew she was right. If there was something he still does not know despite his intelligence, it was appreciation. He now knew that he must learn it, and he must learn it as soon as possible.

"I guess there are lessons that cannot be found in books." He said.

"Yes, and we usually learn them the hard way." Catherine added. They both looked and smiled at each other. They both felt a little happiness in their hearts. They were glad they finally had chance to have a nice chat together, only the two of them. The chance they did not have after their incident in the locker room.

The sun had finally gone away, and they both decided to go to Grissom's place and have dinner. After a very delicious dinner, courtesy of Catherine, they sat on the couch remembering their times with Sara. Catherine can only remember the times they had inside the lab or at the crime scene. Grissom on the other hand, shared so many good times that they had. Catherine felt the happiness that Grissom felt while narrating his stories with Sara.

As she listens, she felt something inside of her. A feeling that she wished would never feel. While Gil continued his story telling, Catherine, on the other hand, wished that it was her sharing those memories with him. And it's killing her to know that it was not her, but Sara.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she began to realize the jealousy inside her. Not realizing. The true meaning of Catherine's tears, Grissom gave her a hug. The feeling of them closer to each other like never before was priceless. As both of them wrapped their arms to each other, their hearts beat faster.

Both of their eyes were closed as they held each other tighter. Heat started to rise inside their veins and Catherine feared that their current situation might end up into something they might regret. At that moment, she remembered Brass, and what might happen if he saw them in that situation. She broke the feeling and pulled her body away from him, yet, Grissom quickly held her face with both his hand. Cupping and caressing both of her cheeks. And they both stared at each other, trying to sense who would give in and give a passionate kiss.



The moment of silence was broken by a ring from Catherine's phone. "Oh, shit!" Grissom accidentally said with annoyance. Good thing for him, Catherine was not able to hear it.

"It's Jim" Catherine said in which Grissom gave a "why am I not surprised" nod. After hanging the phone up, Catherine placed the gadget on her lap and gave Grissom a smile.

"He was checking to see if I was okay…."

'Now why would he check on her, does he think I'm going to do something bad to her?' Grissom thought.

"…and was asking if I want him to pick me up and drive me home."

"What did you say?" Grissom asked, pretending that he did not hear her response to Jim.

"I told him that I'll be staying here for the night."

Catherine wanting to stay beside him made him happy and contented. But he knew she needs to go home, maybe because he knew that he might do something he'll regret if she will stay any longer. Though he does not want to, he suggested that Catherine should go home and take arrest. Catherine refused, yet, he insisted.

"Let me take you home." He insisted.

Inside the car, Grissom and Catherine were both in awkward mode. Catherine, still confused with her feelings, was trying to repress her what ever feeling she had at that moment with the man driving next to her. But all she can think about was the moment they had on the couch and the kiss they shared in the locker room.

'Oh Catherine, what are you thinking?' she asked herself.

Gil Grissom was not giving the road his full attention because his mind was filled with curiosity, curious about what Catherine was thinking at that moment. Hoping that listening to a radio might help distract her from thinking of him, Catherine turned it on. But little did she know that it was a bad idea. As they make their way to Catherine's house, the song made the atmosphere inside the car worse, as it goes:

_I look at her and have to smile  
as we go driving for a while  
Looking nowhere in the open window of my car  
and as we go the traffic lights  
Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
in the darkness of the evening  
_

Grissom listened to the song and quickly glanced at Catherine wondering if she was also paying attention to the lyrics of the song. And she was.

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me_

After hearing those lines, Grissom smiled. Those lines were the exact feeling he was having right that very minute. Catherine, on the other hand, wondered if Grissom was feeling the same thing with the man singing the song.

We stop to get something to drink  
my mind pounds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say I love her

'_Are you?' Catherine looked at Grissom to find the answer to her question._

_  
Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
Try to tell her simply _

That I've got all the I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me

Oh and I know this love grow…



"Yes it will…" Grissom again, accidentally spoke his thoughts out loud and this time, Catherine heard it. She turned to him with a surprised look. Grissom pretending he was concentrating on the road was sweating though the air condition was in full blast.  
_  
Oh I've got all the I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me _

And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat

No one would want or even dare to turn the radio off because they knew that it was the perfect song that describes what they were feeling at that time.

They were both relieved when they finally reached Catherine's place. Catherine was surprised to see her mother still awake and running towards her with a big smile on her face.

"You've got a visitor" her mother said. Catherine wondered who on earth would visit her at that time of the night.

Then came out of the door was Jim Brass with a big smile and a bouquet of flowers on his hand. 'Humph! Show off.' Grissom said to himself.

"I wanted to stay until you arrive home safely." He said and gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek which made Catherine's mother giggle like a school girl.

"Look what he gave to me" Catherine's mother showed everyone Jim's gift to her.

"Hey, how come I've got flowers?" Catherine jokingly said. 'Kiss ass.' Grissom thought.

"He is such a sweet man, isn't he?" the mother asked Grissom.

"Yes he is." He responded dryly. Jim wondered if Grissom really mean what he said.

"Well, I better go."



"Thank you Gil." Catherine said while she was being embraced by Brass. Grissom smiled in return and gave Jim a nod and received the same thing from the Captain.

"We better go back inside, it's cold out here." Brass said. As the three of them enter the house and as Grissom enters his car, he looked back at them. And he saw Jim holding Catherine tightly in his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead in which he can see that she liked it.

He sat inside the car for a while, as he realized that all he had were gone. Sara is gone, and now his chance with Catherine was also gone, and that's what's killing him the most.

* * *

Finally!! I'm done with Chapter 8...sorry for the long wait. I was having a hard time thinking of what should happen after Sara's death. Now I know how the story will end and who will Catherine end up with. Thanx for the good reviews!!


End file.
